Shuffle
by ManzanaSilla
Summary: Drabbles about Renesmee based on songs on my iPod. Most are Nessie/Jacob. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Naturally

**_Hey Y'all! I have almost 900 songs on my iPod, so I thought it would be fun to write something to the song that comes up when I press shuffle. I already have a list and I may not do all of them and I may not go in order. I'll use a new a song per chapter._**

**_I may not write the drabble exactly like the song and I may give it my interpretation to the song._**

**_For the purpose of the song it might be AU._**

**_They will all be about Nessie and probably mostly Jacob. But depending on the song, I might have to use someone else._**

**_I also recommend listening to the song. (:_**

**_Thanks so much and please review!_**

**_I own nothin'. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer and Selena Gomez_**.

* * *

**Naturally**

It must be rare to find your soul mate, your one true love. The person that understands you. They know your dreams and your fears and your hopes. Everything you do with them is just natural.

Nessie knew this feeling. She knew how it felt to wake up every single morning and look into the face of the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with. She wouldn't change that feeling for the world. Her heart just held so much love for Jacob and when he touched her everything within her tingled.

She knew everything about him. From the little things, like how his favorite color is a deep, warm brown like her eyes and that he loves any superhero movie, to the big things, Like how he's afraid for when death finally comes and takes away his friends and family while he still looks 25, And to the things that don't really matter, like the fact he prefers his underwear and socks in the top drawer of the dresser.

Nessie knows what every look and touch means. She can move effortless with him. He is her home. It doesn't matter if they are in La Push or Maine or Alaska or even the Moon. She will feel at home because Jacob is there.

She still gets butterflies in her stomach when he smiles at her. Every time they kiss it's like her whole body is alive and she feels like she's going to burst. Jacob could bring out the teenager in her effortlessly.

Nessie wasn't afraid to take risks because he was there. She could do anything as long as he believed in her, and he always did. He would support her and pick her up if she failed. They were one singular person and they couldn't get enough of each other.

She loves everything about that man. She wouldn't change a thing. That would be a sin against nature. She loves the sound of his deep voice and the way he laughs. She was in love with the woodsy scent that was like his personal cologne. She loved the color of his hair and prayed that their children will have his ink colored hair. And she couldn't forget his beautiful russet skin. It was the softest skin she has ever felt and she loved to run her hands all over his body.

When Nessie was little she planned her wedding. She wanted a beautiful, puffy white dress and pink roses as her bouquet. She wanted an outside wedding on First Beach, with a three-tiered chocolate cake with purple fondant. Aunt Rosie would play the piano while she walked down the aisle with her dad on her arm. She made Aunt Alice make her a wedding dress she could dress up in when she was 7. She made Jacob be her groom.

When Nessie fell in love with Jacob she forgot all about the wedding. She didn't need it to be with him. The wedding was just a big production to show everybody that Jacob was hers and nobody else's. The wedding isn't what matters; it's the love that's between two people.

And she thinks that when you feel like everything you do is natural with a person, then you've found your true love.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Breakaway

**Hey ya'll! I'm a little uneasy about this, so tell me what you think! Tomorrow is my first day of college classes and reviews would make me less nervous! (: Just sayin'! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**_Breakaway_**

Nessie's always had an easy life. She grew up in a house full of love and money. Everything was handed to her and she was told she was beautiful every day. She was also told she had a very winning personality. She was funny and caring and gentle and smart, but she never felt like that was her true self. Could she pick out the authentic Chanel purse from a sea of knock-offs because she loved fashion, or because Alice had put it her head that every girl should know the difference? Did she really like to read all those classics, or did she read them so that she could have something in common with her mother? And did she really care about cars, or did she just want to love something that Jacob loves?

She didn't know who she was.

And that's why she left. She didn't run away. It was a very thought out trip that she discussed with her family. She had to explain to them that she needed to leave Forks. Forks was too safe for her. She had lived there her whole life and the only other place she's been to was Alaska. She wanted to see something different from the green and the rain. They reluctantly let her go. After all, she was of age and could do whatever she wanted. Jacob, however, was a little harder to convince. He couldn't understand why she would want to leave. She could have anything she wanted in Forks. He even offered to go with her, but she refused. This was something she had to do on her own.

So she went, all by herself, into the world. She saw the sunset at Sugar Loaf Mountain in Brazil. She strolled through the garden at Taj Mahal. She walked on the Great Wall of China. She's even saw the beautiful sunrise at Machu Picchu. And she slept on a beach in Kauai.

She enjoyed being alone. Sure she missed everybody, but it was nice to get away from her mind reading father and an over-protecting imprinter. She didn't have to dress a certain way and it didn't matter what time it was. She didn't have to worry about anything and she was care-free. She liked the sound of that. So one day, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, she decided that was her new personality.

She was care-free.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
